


stranger

by applebed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applebed/pseuds/applebed
Summary: She runs into an ex-boyfriend at a coffee shop.He's another ugly habit she hasn't grown out of.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	stranger

The winter in the Pacific Northwest was always miserably cold. It didn't snow like it did back east. Michigan in the winter had been far colder, sure. The snow was just something she had never minded much. It always gave her an excuse to stay inside or wrap her thin frame in layer after layer of clothing. In this city, underneath the constant unrelenting downpour of rain, she felt lost. There was no excuse to hide herself in the studio apartment she could hardly afford. Her rain soaked layers of clothing had a way of making the cold feel colder. She nearly missed the feeling of her car skidding helplessly across black ice. Not that she could afford a car in a city like this. 

There was no one to say goodbye to as she left work. It was a temp job at one of the many overpriced boutiques in downtown. They had her come in, spend the better part of the day unpacking inventory and restocking the endless onslaught of ugly knickknacks and handmade soap, and then had her leave. The disapproving gaze of her manager proved to be a constant. 

The cracked leather of her boots and the quality of her ratty clothes was not something they could request her to change. They were hiring her through a third party and she had done far better work than the temps they had last season. Upper management could certainly treat her worse than a mangy dog however. 

Emily always tried her best to take it on the chin. 

It was payday and it made her wallet feel as if it would burn a hole through her pocket. She wouldn't take a bus towards the lower districts to spend her hard earned cash on shitty clothes she could wear at clubs she was barely old enough to sneak into. Responsibly, she would buy herself a coffee, then head back to her unfurnished apartment to lay on the hardwood floor and waste the data on her phone plan. She still hadn't saved the money needed to pay the cable company that had full monopoly of her district. 

She was an adult, sure. It didn't mean she had to take on the responsibilities of one. 

Today had been a prime example of that. She half-jogged down the slick sidewalks, making the occasional leap over puddles. While she had responsibly worn thick leggings underneath her dress, she was still wearing a thin white dress underneath a clear rain jacket. It's pink tint doing nothing to hide the shiver that worked up every knob of her spine. Sleeping through her alarm had made her forget many things, including both a thick sweater and her lunch. 

The time to reach her favorite coffee shop had been halved. As she pushed through the glass door a few deadened leaves followed close behind. It was busy enough no one batted an eyelash in her direction. She tugged her hood off as she slid into line. 

As always she got her regular drink of choice. A matcha latte with coconut milk, and whip cream. She clasped her hands behind her back as she waited for her drink. Earbuds hanging loosely around her neck, but loud enough she could still hear Radiohead through their tinny speakers.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Her concentration on deciphering the words made the voice that came from too close to her left all the more surprising. Emily nearly crawled out of her skin as she turned. Headphones falling to hang limply at her waist before she found the bearings to stuff them into her jacket pocket. 

The man standing in front of her seemed too familiar and completely alien all at once. The cut of his jaw was the same, as was the way his dark eyes crinkled with his smile the same. The bridge of his nose was still crooked from a bike accident in his childhood. Yet, his once dark hair had been bleached a pale shade of blonde. Clothes far more well-picked and stylish then they had been; a black pea coat, chunky knitted scarf, slacks that cuffed just enough to see the pattern of his socks before they disappeared at the edge of his black oxfords. 

It was so surreal to see him in front of her that the danger of the situation hadn't sank in. It felt strangely dream like, and if she wasn't being watched she would've pinched herself. 

"Andrew!" She said, as if saying his own name in reply was a sufficient greeting. It took her a moment to realize how dumb she sounded. "I mean, yeah! Surprise to see you here too, bud."

Her mid-western accent seemed to get thicker when she was nervous. The call of her order filled her with an unexpected sense of relief. 

"16oz Matcha green tea latte for Emily?" 

As happily as she would've ended the interaction there, it felt impossible for her to ignore him. Just as he expected she had returned with her drink firmly clasped in her hands. They had always been small, her nails painted a familiar shade of navy in contrast to the ugly shade of red her fingers had turned from the cold outside. 

"It's nice to see you." She said, nice not quite the word for how she felt. Andrew towered over her, his broad shoulders and casual smile making him all the more intimidating. 

-

Emily couldn't recall how it had happened, but soon she found herself in the passenger seat of his car. The cold vinyl slowly burning through the layers of her clothes. She shrugged off her raincoat the hope the car's heater would warm her faster. 

"I like your car." She said to fill the dead air. They both knew she had both seen his car and had said the same dull compliment before. Her face was flushed a burning shade of red. 

"Mhm." He hummed as if he was half paying attention. As he found the familiar route that led back to his home, he let the rigidity of his form soften. A casual conversation like the one they had on the way to his car was no longer of interest to him. They both knew that being in the passenger seat of his car would be taken as permission no matter what she said after the fact. 

"I think you should give me a blow job." Andrew said as if commenting on the weather. He had an American accent that came from Hollywood dreams. The America of movies, that was unrelentingly Californian, every vowel distinct and unwilting. It made her own voice feel all the more childish and quaint in comparison. 

Her embarrassment at the suggestion was overlooked, as was their drinks in the console cup holder, as was the way her hands began to tremble. 

"It would be really nice." He said without moving his eyes from the traffic locked road. With one hand still on the steering wheel he palmed at the crotch of his slacks. Her eyes unable to look away as his erection tented the front of his pants. 

"I don't- I'm just really afraid of getting caught by the police out here." It's both honest and an excuse to escape the situation. Nonetheless, his free hand fumbled with her seat belt buckle. It zipped away from her shrinking figure. 

"We won't get caught. I promise." 

As he coaxed her head down to stretch her body over the car console, he threaded the fingers of his hand in a fistful of her hair. The once black curls dyed a pale shade of reddish blonde. 

"Unzip the front my pants." He said with a strange gentleness. It felt easier to comply if he guided her. She felt less like the slut they both knew she was, if she could absolve herself of any blame. 

Her thin fingers fumbled with the button, and then the zipper of his black slacks. Andrew's boxer briefs were a dark shade of navy, the kind of underwear with a hole at the crotch he could push his cock through.

"Pull out my dick." His fingers rubbed at her scalp as he spoke. Emily's hands were clumsy as they worked his erection through the fabric. 

His length seemed larger with her face that close to it. It's pink head already sticky with pre-cum, a thin bluish vein visible from underneath the skin. Impatiently he tugged on her hair. 

"Be a good girl for me."

Her lips parted as he pushed her head towards his cock. She clumsily tried to fit her lips around his girth without nicking the sensitive skin with her teeth. It filled her mouth, with the tip of his dick pressed against her tongue. With the sudden wet heat he found himself too worked up to wait. 

Emily gagged as he forced himself deeper into her mouth. The head of his cock jammed against the back of her throat. She tried to pull away but the grip on the back of her hair kept her in place. When he rolled his hips to pull back out, she found her own drool dripping down her chin. The relief was short lived however. She didn't so much suck him off as he did fuck her face. Using his fistful of her hair to force her head up and down. 

Soon enough he came, making sure to press her head down far enough her nose pressed flush against his skin. The sounds he made were surprisingly soft, choked out as he rocked against her again and again. 

"Swallow, please." He sounded desperate. As she had no way to pull back, she didn't have a choice. 

It wasn't so much salty, it tasted more like sucking on a penny. When he let her sit back upright her hair was a mess of teased curls. His drool and cum smeared across the lower half of her face. 

By the time they were done he was almost home. 

-

Emily was in a daze as he led her from his car, through his home, and to his room. As soon as his door was shut, he had a hand tight around her arm. He pushed her roughly so that she fell onto his unmade bed. The sound of surprise and protest she made didn't matter. All that mattered was the erection once more straining through his slacks. 

This was the only way coming home with him could end, and she still found herself terrified. 

He fell to his knees on top of her. Still upright as he undid the front of his pants. His hands were far more skilled as he slid them around his thighs. 

"Don't pretend this isn't what you want." Andrew said as he pushed up the skirt of her dress. The black leggings she wore underneath tightly hugged her narrow hips and slim thighs. He didn't hesitate to begin ripping them off of her. 

"I don't want this!" She insisted, even if her shout was a whisper. She uselessly kicked her legs as he split her leggings down the middle. What was left of the fabric clung to her thighs as he began to tug down the top of her dress. 

She never wore a bra. Too easily the collar of her dress was underneath her breasts. They were a perfect handful, nipples puffy and pink. He grabbed one and squeezed it painfully. It was more an act of aggression than it was desire. 

"You can pretend to be a victim. Go ahead, be a victim your whole life." He said with a certain tone so casual his words felt worse than a lashing. 

"We both know if you didn't want it so bad, you would've stopped talking to me when I raped you the first time." As he spoke he switched his attention from her tits to her panties. He tugged them down to reveal her shaved cunt. Labia pink and puffy with arousal. Andrew nearly laughed as he roughly dragged a finger up her slit. 

"When was the last time you've been fucked?" He said rhetorically. "You can't get off without someone hurting you, can you? You're wet from me treating you like a whore."

She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. They glittered as her chest shuddered with her uneven breathing. Without hesitation he shoved a finger inside her. It hurt enough to make her cry out. 

"You want me to rape you, we both know that. You want to pretend you're not in control. Because we both know that nothing has ever felt as good as a cock forced inside you." He curled his finger inside her. The pad of his pointer finger brushing against her g-spot, making her legs tense. 

"Pretend all you want. I'm going to hurt you, and in the end you'll thank me." Satisfied, he pulled his hand away from her cunt. Finger still covered in her juices. 

"I don't. This isn't what I thought-" Without waiting for her to finish he forced his fingers into her mouth. In spite of all her protests, she didn't hesitate to suck on them as he fucked her mouth. 

"You don't get to talk anymore unless it's to say please or thank you." He said with finality, pulling his hand only to smear her drool across her face. She closed her eyes tightly and flinched away. Yet, Emily didn't say another word. 

Andrew grabbed her by the back of the knee with one hand, stretching her leg until her knee nearly pressed against her shoulder. The other hand was wrapped around his cock. He clumsily stroked himself off as he moved closer. His eyes carefully examined her pussy before rubbing the head of his cock against her. It caused her to moan as he smeared her slit with his pre-cum. Without waiting for any sign she was ready for him, he forced the head of his cock into her tight hole. 

"No! Please, it hurts." She whined as she tried to hide her face in her own arms. His hand came to grip her chin hard enough that it would be bruised by tomorrow morning. 

"You don't say no to me." As if in response, he violently pressed his hips forward. Cock filling her until the tip brushed against her cervix. Every inch stung, leaving her back arching as she clenched her teeth.

At this point her cheeks felt raw from all the tears and the constant touch of his hands. In an act of kindness he waited for a moment for her to adjust to the feeling of his cock inside her. The moment ended with the beginning of repetitive off beat thrusts. 

"It hurts." She mumbled in between the squeaks of her breathing. His hand came up to her face, slapping her with his fingers rather than his palm. It was a warning. 

"That's not please or thank you, bitch." It sounded so wrong coming out of his mouth. Despite all the things he inflicted upon her, nothing felt more humiliating than when he treated her as if all she was to him was a warm hole. 

"P-please." Her voice was a whine. Those little whimpers of pain were turning into soft moans. They always did. As much as she was still a frightened little girl, she had always been a slut. 

The dates she went on, the men she put out for, the teenage years spent filming herself for men she'd never meet, everytime a man had forced his dirty hands onto her body; she had been designed for this. To be a masochist who couldn't help but beg for her rapist to creampie her cute little cunt. He had taken her virginity, hadn't he? 

What had he not already taken from her? 

The speed of his thrusts slowed down. His own grunts growing more frequent. Cumming a second time would mean he couldn't last as long as he wanted. One hand came to her left breast, painfully tugging on a nipple as he thought. When he let go she gasped, and he appreciated watching the way her tits bounced. 

He knew nothing would feel as good as her cumming on his cock. 

Andrew dragged his fingers down the flat plain of her stomach, then across her smooth pelvis, before finding his fingertips on her clit. Her jaw was tensed as she helplessly shook her head. He didn't care. 

His fingers quickly began roughly rubbing at her swollen clit. When she could no longer hide her moans, he allowed his hips to return to thrusting hard against her. Cock repeatedly ramming into her bruised cervix. She was so turned on it no longer felt as painful. All she could focus on was the pleasure radiating through every inch of her body. 

"Beg for it." He said quietly. They both knew she didn't want this. It was another humiliation he was inflicting upon her. That didn't stop her from falling into line. 

"Please make me cum." In her mid-western accent it sounded horribly silly. He chuckled, much to her embarrassment. It didn't stop his fingers from getting rougher with her as he felt her pussy begin to twitch around his cock. 

"Cum for me." As soon as he said it, she was over the edge. Emily rocked her hips as she rode out wave after violent wave of her orgasm. The way her pussy clamped on his cock sent Andrew over the edge just as quickly. 

He groaned, stomach muscles tensing as he pumped shot after shot of cum inside her. Every drop being milked from him as her tight cunt squeezed his girth. 

When he finally pulled out, her tiny hole was ruined. It dripped with his thick cream pie as she laid limply across his bed. 

"Say thank you, Emily." He said softly, as he wiped his cock with her dress. 

"Thank you." She managed to mumble.

Emily had fallen asleep within a handful of minutes. 

As she laid unconscious, Andrew kneeled in front of the bed. Carefully untying her boots and neatly setting them to the side. He tugged off the rest of her leggings and dress, before tugging back on her underwear. He had been careful not to wake her as he moved her body and tucked her in. 

After he stripped the rest of his clothing off, he fell asleep all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Emily isn't quite a self-insert. She's made of both the worst parts of me and parts of a girl far more likeable. While Andrew has parts of men I've dated and ex-boyfriend's I've had, he isn't meant to be anyone in particular.
> 
> The title is from the song Goodbye Stranger by Supertramp.


End file.
